Pregnant ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Mierda, tenía una cosa-rara en su estomago, estaba muriendo, seguramente era eso. Quizá era un monstruo, algún bijū que se coló dentro de él y ahora Pein lo mataría. Si, estaba más que muerto. Reto:UMCID
1. ¡Wtf! ¿Embarazado?

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Slash, ooc, mpreg.  
!**E**xtensión: 1.079 palabras.  
!**R**eto: _Un mes con ItaDei_. Día correspondido: 27.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.

* * *

**Pregnant**.  
Capítulo I.  
—_Por_: _ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

¡_Wtf_! ¿Embarazado?

* * *

Deidara se mantuvo callado.

Kakuzu estaba bastante sorprendido, realmente esperaba unos cuantos gritos, una que otra bomba, quizá hasta un muerto con lo cual complacería a Hidan, pero no eso.

_No ése silencio._

* * *

El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí airado, camino directo hasta el final de la habitación y se regreso, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez.

Estaba cansado de Itachi, no lo dejaba ni hacer ni vivir, nada, ni siquiera entrenar. Cualquier cosa que debiera o quisiera hacer, Itachi se encargaba por él, con o sin su permiso.

Su paso se detuvo lentamente.

Y aquello era absurdo, no estaba falto de alguna extremidad —_y_ _cuando lo estuvo, Itachi no le prestó atención_— no necesitaba al Uchiha, aunque era un punto positivo que se encargara de darle la comida, ya que últimamente tenía hambre todo el tiempo. Pero era todo, no quería más.

Incluso Pein estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud del moreno. No lo dejaba hacer esfuerzos, le sorprendía que lo dejara estar de pie.

Deidara miró su figura a través del espejo de cuerpo completo. La capa Akatsuki estaba abierta pues tenía demasiado calor y eso arruinaba su estado de ánimo —sin contar la existencia de Itachi. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura dejando atrás la capa.

¿Qué era eso? Abrió los ojos a más no poder.

Su mano se deslizó con suavidad y su corazón se aceleró.

Mierda, tenía una _cosa-rara_ en su estomago, estaba muriendo, seguramente era eso. Quizá era un monstruo, algún bijū que se coló dentro de él y ahora Pein lo mataría. Si, estaba más que muerto.

Sólo le quedaba una opción.

Kakuzu. Y una gran suma de dinero.

* * *

—Estás jugando, hn.

Kakuzu no respondió. No tenía mucho que decir, era simplemente ilógico, no tenía ninguna base científica, no tenía cómo explicárselo al rubio ni a él mismo.

—¡Kakuzu voy enserio!

—Yo igual.

La seguridad que manchaba la oscura voz del tesorero causó en Deidara un escalofrío y toda reacción quedó congelada. ¿Cómo? No era posible, aquello no podía estar pasando, él no estaba listo ni físicamente ni emocionalmente, era imposible, era un asesino de rango S viviendo en una cueva de la cual se mudaba cada mes, algunas llegaban a ser imposibles de equipar con algo de luz y la humedad era constante.

—Tengo una teoría —Deidara fijó su atención en él—: realmente nunca había visto ni escuchado de algo así, pero puede hacerse mediante un jutsu, no soy un ninja médico pero sé que es posible gracias al chakra ¿Cómo se hace? No sé. Lo que es un hecho Deidara es que estas embarazado.

El rubio bajó la mirada, por Jashin-sama, ahora él sería… Se sonrojó ¡No tenía una desgraciada idea de qué rayos sería!

—Bueno, a menos que tengas más dinero, esto se acabó.

—¿Qué, hn? ¡No ha pasado ni media hora, te pagué para más!

—No, pagaste para unos cuantos minutos y mi silencio, así que eso cubre tu cuota.

—Pero ¿No vas a estudiar mi estado, hn? —tartamudeó.

Deidara siguió la silueta del Akatsuki con sus grandes ojos cielo.

—Aprende algo Deidara, así se lo enseñaras a tú—hizo una pausa—...hijo. Todo en este mundo se consigue con dinero.

Al desaparecer Kakuzu de su habitación gimió por la frustración, el hambre y el cansancio. No podía creerlo, estaba embarazado, cerró los ojos y lo vio de forma nítida en su subconsciente. Era él, había sido Itachi, por eso lo había estado cuidando ¡Claro, por eso todo el escándalo, llevaba al engendro en su vientre!

Intentó respirar pausadamente. Pero fue inútil, el autocontrol no era su fuerte, se levantó rojo por la rabia, lanzó la puerta con un fuerte estruendo y camino hacia el centro de la cueva. Itachi estaba junto a Kisame, sentados cómodamente, Hidan hacía uno de sus ritos sagrados mientras Tobi hablaba con Zetsu.

Deidara caminó directo hacia el Uchiha quien levantó la vista al escuchar su respiración agitada.

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees para usar mi cuerpo como contenedor, hn? —Itachi se tensó, las mejillas de Deidara estabas rojas debido al esfuerzo— ¡No soy juguetito para que me hagas estragos en el cuerpo sin mi consentimiento! ¿Qué mierda crees que haré con un bebé en mi vientre, hn? ¡Me sacas ésta mierda ahora!

Hidan se volteó impresionado, Tobi y Zetsu callaron ante la noticia y Kakuzu entró deseando saber la respuesta del otro.

—Cálmate Deidara, no es bueno para el bebé.

El rubio abrió los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, iba a explotar, sus ojos se aguaron sin poder evitarlo.

—¿El bebé? —murmuró por lo bajo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por completo—… ¡Te juro que te mato, desgraciado, bastardo! ¿Qu-?

Itachi atrapó el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos bajo la expectante mirada de todos, con un dolor de cabeza y el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos desapareció en dirección a su habitación, cargando con el rubio.

* * *

Deidara abrió los ojos lentamente, intentó moverse pero tenía un peso sobre él. Bajó la mirada apoyándose en sus codos encontrando la imagen que jamás pensó ver.

Itachi apoyaba su cabeza en su vientre mientras gran parte de su cuerpo descansaba en el suelo rocoso y polvoriento, se veía demasiado pasivo para estar tan incomodo.

—Sólo deseo saber qué se siente ser padre antes de morir.

Deidara dio un bote al escucharlo.

—Pedirte permiso no habría ayudado, es mi hijo y me encargaré de él en cuanto nazca —susurró—, con mi chakra y la ayuda de tus nutrientes el feto crecerá perfecto. No te sucederá nada, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Deidara frunció el ceño. Lo que más le molestaba era ése detalle: La posesión que Itachi mostraba, no eran pareja sólo 'amigos sexuales', sin embargo el Uchiha tenía la manía de apoderarse de todo lo que le rodeara y una vez que él entró en ése grupo Itachi lo arrolló sin más. Ahora utilizaba su cuerpo para sus propios deseos sin siquiera consultarle, aquello no podía disgustarle más.

—¿Cómo rayos vas a tener una familia en ésta pocilga? —Itachi alzó la vista, tomando asiento junto al rubio.

—Sé que actúo de forma irracional y egoísta.

El rubio no esperó una disculpa, frunció los labios.

—Maldición. Soy un asesino pero si algo no puedo soportar es matar a bebés, hn —acarició sus cabellos rubios molesto—, y de cualquier forma también es mi hijo —Itachi no respondió, taladrándolo con la mirada—. Bien, tendremos al bebé.

**

* * *

**

**d**d**S**⌐.


	2. ¡Odio esta mierda!

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Slash, ooc, mpreg.  
!**E**xtensión: 1.450 palabras.  
!**R**eto: _Un mes con ItaDei_. Día correspondido: 27.  
!**B**eta R: _Derama17._

* * *

**Pregnant**.  
Capítulo II.  
—_Por_: _ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

¡Odio esta _mierda_!

* * *

Cualquier persona con sentido común conoce que a una mujer embarazada _jamás_ se le molesta. Claro que Tobi no era una persona con sentido común y en éste caso no hablábamos de una mujer embarazada sino de un Deidara embarazado. En pocas palabras el enmascarado estaba a punto de ser comido, tragado y vomitado por un Deidara enfurecido.

Ambas palabras juntas producían un escalofrío en el más valiente y más si el rubio tenía las hormonas alborotadas.

Sin duda alguna a Deidara le sacaba de quicio el siquiera saber existente a Tobi y sumándole el hecho que su hiperactividad había aumentado ya que se aproximaba lo que él denominaba '_su sobrino_' la paz mental que pudiera tratar de alcanzar se iba a la papelera en sólo instantes. Llegaba a un grado de furia en el cual, ante no poder moverse —Itachi era un total maníaco—, tenía que gritar, liberarse de alguna forma.

Pero aquello jamás pintaba bien, porque si Deidara se atrevía a decir: _Ave María purísima_, Itachi volaba con los nervios de punta para asegurarse que el ojiazul se encontrara en perfectas condiciones, claro que aquello le desquiciaba porque sólo se preocupaba por el engendro y no es que estuviera celoso.

De cualquier forma lo peor del caso no era que le acomodara la almohada, le apoyara la oreja en su vientre para asegurarse que su hijo estuviera en perfecto estado, le cubriera con una mantita y lo atosigara con sus preguntas de: '¿_Sentiste algo en el vientre_?' o '¿_Crees que necesites comer más_?', no, lo peor era cuando comenzaba a refunfuñar por lo bajo que todo akatsuki estaba centrado en el engendro. La desgraciada posesión de Itachi había aumentado al doble y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Nada peor que sentirse una mamita.

Tobi, no hacía más que mirarlo y aquello molestaba a Itachi, lo que molestaba al rubio y así caían en un círculo vicioso del cual Deidara salía más que perjudicado. Había optado por el plan B: decirle a Itachi que Tobi le causaba estrés lo cual afectaría al engendro —_léase, feto (nombre que el resto de los akatsukis le otorgó a su hijo)_— por tanto tenía que matarlo y así el rubio sería feliz, el bebé sería feliz e Itachi sería feliz. En resumen todos serian felices, pero como todo plan aquello tenía su lado malo; si Tobi no estaba ¿Quién le daría el masaje en los pies?

Lo que le regresaba al plan A: Aborto.

Plan que definitivamente estaba descartado porque sí, Kakuzu le había tomado como conejillo de indias para estudiar el avance del primer embarazo masculino, eso sin contar las constantes quejas de todo el dinero que había gastado, se había tomado incluso la molestia de hacerle una explícita lista:

Más de cuatro biberones, dos chupones, la cuna, el coche, un peluche —escogido por Tobi—, un juego deluxe especial para baby-ninjas, sin contar la futura leche y pañales que sería necesario.

Llegando para completar el hermoso cuadro estaba Pein. ¡Sí, Pein! _Ah_, su vida era un asco.

El líder parecía amar sermonearlo, todos los días hacía el mismo discurso tétrico: Primero: el bebé _debía_ nacer, hacía una pausa enigmática en la cual le lanzaba su mirada de: _hablo-muy-enserio con_ en una combinación de su más conocido ataque visual: _te-mataré-si-no-me-obedeces, _sin duda un asalto letal. Tras esa pausa —en la cual Deidara caía en cuenta que no podía abortar al engendro— Pein se extendía explicando su estupendo plan en el cual el bebé era su as bajo la manga; después de todo sería un Uchiha con el poder extraordinario de Deidara. Ambos Kekkei Genkai serían la clave para la creación de un arma sublime que estaría bajo su poder. Allí hacía otra pausa en la cual su rostro se contraía y miraba su mano de una forma extraña. Deidara normalmente quedaba cortado del discurso cuando decía que tendría sus genes y los de Itachi —realmente esperaba que el engendro —_feto_— sacara la tranquilidad de Itachi, porque si no lo volaría en cualquier instante. Ambos salían del trance sólo para encontrarse a Itachi sufriendo un tic nervioso por ver la excitación de Pein al pensar en su hijo, el líder continuaba contándole las enseñanzas de taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu que el engendro —_feto_— tendría y un sin fin de cosas más, para finalizar así con otra de sus miradas marca: _si lo haces te mato" _y pronunciando un:

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Deidara.

Claro, Pein no podía sólo decir aquello, nótese el sarcasmo.

El momento cliché se extendía, los presentes comenzaban a discutir un sin fin de estupideces elevadas a la millonésima potencia mientras Tobi gritaba que era un buen chico. Entre ése revoltijo de preescolares llegaba su peor pesadilla: Hidan.

Su engendro/feto se removía inquieto en su interior al sentir al religioso a metro y medio.

Al llegar, el peligris comenzaba a gritar una sarta de incoherencias sólo para que Pein, Tobi, Kakuzu e Itachi aumentaran el tono de voz y le produjeran un dolor de cabeza insoportable que tardaría horas en irse. Luego daba media vuelta sobre sus pies y lo señalaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice riéndose a carcajadas, llamando a su engendro _'gusano'_(1).

Ahí llegaba su turno de explotar.

—¡No se llama gusano! ¡Es engendro, hn!

Y ante ése grito una pelea verbal, claramente madura, comenzaba:

—¡Gusano!

—¡Engendro! ¡El único gusano eres tú bastardo, hn!

—¡Hidan, deja de molestar a Deidara! —intervenía el pelinaranja.

—¡Deidara sempai, Tobi lo protegerá!

—¡Están molestando a mi hijo! ¡Largo de aquí!

— ¿Qué has dicho, Itachi? ¡Esta es mi cueva! ¡Yo digo si se salen ó no!

—¡Gusano!

—¡Engendro!

Todo el bullicio atormentaba y llevaba a Deidara a una situación insostenible. Igual que en aquél momento, todo se repetía, gritaban y maldecían y el rubio quedaba en medio del caos.

Al menos así fue hasta que un plan perfecto apareció en su mentecilla, si bien no era su mejor idea no tenía de otra, estaba claro que aquello daba los resultados deseados porque lo había visto demasiadas veces en la televisión y si bien no era algo que quisiera hacer en cualquier momento explotaría de forma natural por lo que se sentiría muchísimo mejor si podía escudarse tras la excusa de que era un plan bastante elaborado. No quería, realmente no quería caer en aquello, pero si debía hacerlo para que le prestaran atención y le dejaran solo y en paz además calmar ese revuelo de emociones, lo haría, realmente…

_Lloraría._

Un sollozo escapó de su boca y la habitación entera quedó en silencio. Tembló encogiéndose en el futón, tapando sus ojos con ambos puños cerrados. Estuvo a punto de sonreír pero la urgencia de llorar logró superarle y sin más se liberó por completo.

Aquello no podía ser más incómodo. Itachi retrocedió, era el padre sí, pero no el de Deidara. No era bueno consolando ni lidiando con emociones. Todos los presentes clavaron sus ojos en él, Pein frunció el ceño al verlo dar otro paso en retroceso y sin más avanzó hasta él atrayéndolo para plantarlo a su lado.

Bien, Pein tampoco era un genio.

Hidan por su lado estaba impactado ¿Era su culpa por meterse con el engendro? No lo sabía y jamás llegaría a saberlo porque pensaba huir de allí antes que todos se fijaran en él, extraordinariamente todos quería al gusano y sabían a la perfección cuán molesto era para Deidara.

Uno, dos, tres pasos, iba perfecto. Nadie había notado sus movimientos temblorosos hasta que Kisame se abrió paso empujándolo en la acción.

—¡Maldito cara de pez! —gruñó.

—Muy bien —habló el espadachín—. Todos estorban, a Deidara no le interesa su plan Pein-sama y por sobre todo quiere al feto así que no abortara, tampoco necesita saber el precio de cada cosa que se le compre porque de eso se encargara Itachi y aclaro que —observó con el ceño fruncido al moreno— eso es todo lo que necesita de ti Itachi-san porque sinceramente eres una molestia. Ni siquiera tengo que hablarte a ti Hidan y menos aún a Tobi. ¡Traigan un tarro de helado y desaparezcan!

El rubio alzó la vista sorprendido: Alguien le entendía… ¿Alguien le entendía? ¡Sí, alguien lo hacía! ¡Kisame! Pronto el azul pareció ser el ángel caído del cielo que jamás esperó en su vida y más aún cuando le entregó el helado, se aferró a la capa de Kisame como su vida dependiera de ello mientras éste le daba el helado en la boca.

Ciertamente aquello casi mata a Itachi quien no separaba su trasero del rubio siendo Tobi quien se encargara de todo y sin dudarlo el rubio comenzó a sentirse más _amado_.

…Y odiaba aquello: No había nada peor que sentirse una _mamita_.

* * *

_*Malvados viscos:_  
(1): Es un dato personal, mi primita Natalia cuando estaba en el vientre de mi tía era denominada entre las primas como 'gusana' porque era muy pequeñina xD

* * *

**d**d**S**⌐.


	3. ¡Una buena, muy buena chica!

(**Aquí**): Realmente-_de verdad_-creo que no tengo talento alguno para hacer este fic. Siento que mi falta de cerebro para hacer buenos chistes lo está afectado ¿Qué sería de mí sin Dely? No sé qué es esto que les traigo aquí, pero creanme... No es el peor~

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Slash, ooc, mpreg.  
!**E**xtensión: 1.704 palabras.  
!**R**eto: _Un mes con ItaDei_. Día correspondido: 27.  
!**B**eta R: _Derama17._

* * *

**Pregnant**.  
Capítulo III.  
—_Por_: _ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

¡Una buena, _muy buena_ chica!

* * *

Si había algo que Madara amaba era molestar a Deidara, un Deidara con las hormonas alteradas era como el mejor regalo de navidad y ni siquiera estaban en diciembre.

Así que Tobi estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Había logrado una teoría que teóricamente hablando era una buena teoría.

Miró las crayolas esparcidas por el suelo, miro su obra de arte y se planteo si debía recoger los colores de su futura sobrina o primero mostrar su teoría. Detuvo sus ojos en el pedazo de hoja y realizó una mueca, jamás había sido bueno dibujando y menos coloreando, sin más se puso de pie porque ciertamente al rubio le molestaría más si dejaba el desastre en su futón.

Avanzó en silencio con la expectación corriendo veloz por sus venas. Dios, amaba ver un villano.

Al llegar notó con extrema felicidad que Pein también se encontraba allí, hablando con Itachi mientras veían unos exámenes seguramente de su sobrinita. Si amaba fastidiar a Deidara adoraba que Pein se sintiera avergonzado con su actuación pero mierda que era buen actor y adoraba que creyeran en sus mentiras.

Carraspeó con suavidad para luego alzar sus brazos de forma efusiva.

—¡Préstenme atención por favor~!

Comprobó con cierta diversión que su senpai había fruncido el ceño mientras sus músculos se tensaban, era la primera vez que el rubio salía de la habitación, tras haber amenazado su vientre con un kunai en una rabieta demasiado exagerada Itachi le había permitido salir cuanto quisiera, sólo en ése entonces se dio cuenta que los Uchihas podían llegar a ser… _Retorcidos_.

El rubio intentó calmarse y sopló con pesadez el mechón que tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Algo que Madara sabía a la perfección era que su rubio senpai se opinaba enorme y aquello no le sentaba bien en el humor, le costaba moverse y eso le hacía estar más susceptible que lo normal además que Itachi no le había dado su mermelada de fresa.

Observó divertido como Deidara hacía un puchero concentrado en sus pensamientos y estaba seguro que Itachi explotaba en miles de pedazos, como de costumbre el rubio continuó ignorándole mientras que el resto, por el contrario, le prestó atención.

—Como podrán ver —se señaló a si mismo—, yo: Tobi, he pensando un plan que hará que mi sobrinita sea la mejor integrante de akatsuki.

Si antes tenía la atención de Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu ahora las rocas parecían mirarle también, Pein viró su cuerpo, concentrándose en él mientras que Itachi le escrutaba de arriba hacia abajo, Deidara lo miró de soslayo mientras alzaba su dibujo; para nadie era una mentira que todos los integrantes de akatsuki parecían tener cierto aprecio por el feto. Era como el sueño no cumplido de todos: Una familia. Casi podía asegurar que él mismo se sentía emocionado pero no estaba seguro si era porque nacería un arma excelente o porque tendría a un bebé corriendo de aquí para allá que tomaría como pupilo, llenando su vida de una luz que se había perdido.

Deidara abrió sus ojos a más no poder y aquello le tentó una carcajada que apenas pudo suprimir.

—¡Tobi! ¿Dibujaste eso con las crayolas de mi hijo? —el tono calmo con el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras no podía ser más contrariado a su rostro encrespado en una ira total.

—Hija —le corrigió Itachi.

Ah, sí, amaba ser un villano que se hacía pasar por un estúpido.

Deidara viró su rostro en un brutal gesto demasiado exagerado que le hizo agradecer al cielo que el rubio no tuviera el sharingan. Aquellos ojos azules expresivos en exageración eran la peor amenaza del mundo.

—¡Silencio, Deidara-senpai! —exclamó, regañándole, el rubio repitió el movimiento ahora en su dirección mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Kisame, decidió a adelantarse—: ¡Les explicaré mi teoría!

Madara sentía la emoción emanar del fondo de su estomago, era eso o tenía hambre. De cualquier forma, tomó cinta plástica y pegó su gran dibujo en la pared de la cueva. Todos agudizaron la mirada para poder entender las imágenes. Retrocedió unos pasos para admirar su propio trabajo y una vez más se sintió avergonzado de sus dotes artísticos.

Se volteó y clavó su ojo en el rubio quien comenzaba a visualizar los trazos desproporcionados poco a poco.

—Bien —sacó una varilla y señaló la primera imagen—, cuando nazca mi hermosa sobrinita —aclaró— ella tendrá el sharingan —guió la varilla hasta lo que parecía entenderse como un ojo rojo con varias manchas en negro— y el poder de Deidara-senpai —señaló con sumo orgullo el intento de dibujo que parecía ser una ave de arcilla.

Deidara sintió un tic nervioso.

—Después de controlar tales poderes, ella será una gran ninja —ahora todos miraron con sorpresa el dibujo de una mujer bastante voluptuosa— ¡Ahí entra Tobi! —su dibujo con músculos y demás, mostraba su poco poder visual—, si mi sobrinita y yo tenemos una hija pues nacería con el sharingan, el poder de Deidara-senpai y además… ¡Sería una buena chica!

El rubio miró con asco lo que parecía ser Tobi sobre su engendro. Su pequeño y dulce engendro siendo tocado por el desgraciado burro de Tobi era su peor pesadilla. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de su capa tapando de forma inconsciente con ambos brazos su vientre.

—¡Primero que nada, maldito bastardo, hn! —gruñó el rubio— ¡Será niño! Y segundo —comenzó a avanzar mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo profundo—, quédate allí y deja que te estrangule.

Madara sonrió divertido observando cómo el rubio parecía avanzar hacia él.

Itachi permaneció estancado en su puesto, ¿Cómo podía imaginar ésa cosa poder, siquiera, mirar más de una vez a su hija? ¡Jamás! Aún si estuviera en la tumba reviviría sólo para volverlo polvo. A cualquiera. Pein retrocedió unos pasos ante el aura maligna que envolvía al Uchiha.

Miró como Tobi huía sin problema alguno del pobre rubio, quien no podía consigo mismo.

* * *

Madara se encogió aún más en su puesto. No había contado con que Itachi le distrajera amenazándolo con el sharingan activado dándole la oportunidad a su senpai para lanzársele encima.

De pronto una idea le surcó por la cabeza. Sonrió de forma sombría mientras se acomodaba mejor debajo de la mesa:

_No lo entendía. Tobi no entendía qué había salido mal. Sólo Hidan había visto lo excelente de su teoría. Incluso le había palmeado la espalda: ¡Que buena idea, Tobi, Jashin te recompensará por eso! —Nótese el sarcasmo. Entonces, si realmente había sido tan buen plan ¿Por qué Deidara-senpai lo quería matar? No lo entendía. Realmente que no._

Rió por lo bajo.

_Tobi estaba deprimido. Más que deprimido, sentía que nadie le quería, nadie apreciaba sus buenas ideas, Todos le odiaban, hasta Itachi quien era el de los sentimientos al caño parecía odiarlo._

Alzó la sábana que se encontraba sobre la mesa y asomó su máscara. Bien, no había _Deidaras_ a la vista(1). Salió de la habitación antes que apareciera Hidan y lo confundiera con una víctima sin sacrificar, o peor, se diera cuenta que era él y lo sacrificara, porque Tobi tenía la cierta perspicacia de saber cuándo lo querían matar. Y Hidan le tenía las ganas desde que había liberado ésa paloma blanca la cual iba a ser víctima de sus tortuosos juegos(2) y si había algo que Madara odiaba era el maltrato a los animales.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se encontró con el rubio.

* * *

Estaba a punto de abrir sus sonrosados labios para decirle cuánto sufriría cuando se deshiciera de esa barriga inmensa, hasta que lo notó: Los hombros de Tobi estaban ligeramente inclinados, era casi imperceptible, pero lo estaban.

La última vez que Tobi se encontraba en esa posición, el rubio tuvo que contarle una historia y prestarle su preciado peluche, aquello no se repetiría.

—Piérdete escoria, hn —aquella era la manera más fácil de ahuyentarlo.

Tobi se movió y sin darse cuenta lo atrapó en un abrazo. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, Dios no de nuevo.

Sabía que tenía que hacer aquella pregunta porque sino Tobi se sentiría peor. Abrió la boca paulatinamente sin querer pronunciar aquello:

—¿Qué tienes, Tobi, hn?

El enmascarado alzó el rostro y Deidara tembló. No tenía que responderle, realmente no quería que le respondiera ¿Quién le había dicho a Tobi que a él le interesaba lo que éste pensara?

—¡Nadie quiere a Tobi! —gritó.

Deidara sintió una gota de sudor correr por su cien, Dios no lo quería a él, jamás le complacía.

—Ah…

Tobi se mantuvo impasible, en silencio, esperando que Deidara _lo dijera_, Madara no podía esperar por escucharle consolarlo. El rubio miró al suelo, luego sus manos, luego su vientre; estaba seguro que esa presión no era buena para su engendro. Mordió su labio inferior, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, un suave temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

—Tobi, hn —hizo una pausa, cerró sus labios haciendo un sonido seco y luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos—… Nadie te quiere.

¡Mierda, casi lo dice! ¡Pero no caería tan bajo! Tobi no cambió de posición. Aquello le resultaba desesperante, quería huir. Maldijo a Itachi por no estar allí con sus incontrolables celos cuando más lo necesitaba. Intentó zafarse del agarre de Tobi pero éste sólo lo aumentó, lloriqueando falsamente.

—¡Bueno! —gruñó, pensó por unos instantes sus palabras, no podía decirle que él lo quería, no le gustaba mentir y ganarse a un Tobi empalagoso era lo peor de éste universo, sin más se decidió por _aquello_—: Quizá el engendro te quiera un poco —tartamudeó.

De un momento para otro y sin poder evitarlo, Tobi se lanzó sobre su senpai. Deidara maldijo internamente: Ahora cómo se levantaría, debió dejar que el bastardo se hiciera _emo_ y se cortara las venas, sobre todo cuando se fue sin ayudarle.

Bastardo.

Itachi apareció por el pasillo y alarmado corrió hasta él.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras se colocaba del pie. ¡El engendro le valía mierda! ¡Le dolía el culo! Se soltó bruscamente del Uchiha y sin más se colocó frente a él.

—Embarázame de nuevo para que veas cómo te corto los testículos.

* * *

_*Malvados viscos:_  
(1): Es una burla al decir de: 'No hay moros a la vista'.  
(2): Es un ritual bastante viejo donde se clava una 'aguja' en el corazón de alguna paloma blanca.

* * *

**d**d**S**⌐.


	4. ¡Yo sí quiero una niña, quiero, quiero!

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Slash, ooc, mpreg.  
!**E**xtensión: 1,456 palabras.  
!**R**eto: _Un mes con ItaDei_. Día correspondido: 27.  
!**B**eta R: _Derama17._

* * *

**Pregnant**.  
Capítulo IV.  
—_Por_: _ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

¡Yo sí quiero una niña, _quiero_, quiero!

* * *

¿Quién dijo que Itachi Uchiha era un ser sin corazón? Que errados estaban, el moreno tenía contadas cosas que eran importantes en su vida: Sasuke, Konoha, dangos, una hija y Deidara.

Porque sí, Itachi quería una niña desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, no era un capricho sino más bien un ferviente deseo.

Desde sus escasos siete años el moreno deseaba a una pequeña y dulce bebé rondando su ambiente. Para aquél entonces anhelaba una hermanita que pudiera cumplir el sueño de su madre, Mikoto era dulce en demasía y negarse a que ésta le vistiera con los trajes que había guardado para la que, siempre había planeado, sería su hija era como reencarnarse en el diablo. A falta de una primogénita tuvo que probar en Itachi aquellos peinado y juegos que había guardado con tanto añoro y esto lo sufrió todo en soledad.

Lamentablemente la vida no había sido precisamente justa con Itachi y su martirio comenzó desde los nueve años(1). Aprendió de la manera difícil que jamás se le debía pedir un hermanito —_en éste caso hermanita_— a los padres porque realmente se lo darían y las noches en vela consecuencia del incansable llanto, los pañales sucios, las armas ninja babeadas, las horas de televisión robadas que no estaban dentro de su inocente e inexperta cabecita no valían la pena, sobre todo si, como le sucedió a él, lo que su madre le mostraba al final tenía pene. Claro que amo a su hermano desde el instante en que refirió tomar su dedito antes que el de su padre pero algo que no podía negar era la molestia que le produjo darse cuenta que Mikoto jamás hizo sufrir a Sasuke con los peinados raros, los vestidos o las muñecas.

De cualquier forma su hermanita jamás llegó y el sentimiento de querer que alguien más fuera el conejillo de indias de su madre pasó a ser más un sueño que le agradaba, tener una hija sin duda le haría muy feliz. La idea de despedazar cuellos no le hacía demasiada gracia, si bien era una persona razonable estaba seguro que todo tipo de análisis quedaría en segundo plano cuando algún adolescente con las hormonas despiertas intentara algo con su hermosa hija pero todo aquello tenía un significado: El cuidado de su hija y era algo que jamás negaría en hacer, al contrario, lo amaría.

Así que se preguntarán por qué el Uchiha estaba tan seguro de conocer el sexo del feto, porque no existía nada más inestable que la creación de un feto y aunque Itachi había intentado estudiar cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera incluyendo en ése paquete la concepción del sexo no pudo hacer nada, todo debía llevarse a cabo de forma natural y aún así no se encontraba ni mínimamente preocupado.

La respuesta era fácil: Itachi era un Uchiha y por ende sabía cuando la sangre de un genio corría por las venas de otro. Era algo así como un sentido Uchiha(2).

Se acomodó mejor sobre el futón y con sumo cuidado abrazó a Deidara causado que el vientre abultado de ocho meses del rubio chocara contra su estomago. Besó los labios de éste con una dulzura impropia en él y luego dirigió sus labios hasta su frente. Sin más se acomodó de forma que pudiera pegar su oreja al estomago del artista y abriéndole la capa comenzó a desplegar suaves besos sobre la piel en tensión(3).

Deidara rió torpemente por las graciosas cosquillas que las caricias del moreno le producían y tras jalar a Itachi logró que éste quedara a su altura.

—Lo siento bebé, hn —murmuró acomodándose entre los brazos del Uchiha—. Ésta noche tú mami es mío.

* * *

Era el fin, dos armas poderosas chocarían entre sí. Algo jamás visto estaba a punto de acontecer, algo más impactante que la detonación de una bomba atómica. El mundo cambiaría como era conocido.

...Y Madara no tenía palomitas.

Aquello era un ultraje, Pein se enteraría que Kakuzu no le había comprado sus palomitas. Tras refunfuñar una vez más en sus adentros prestó atención al centro de la cueva donde se encontraban los cuerpos inmóviles de su senpai e Itachi.

—No —respondió el Uchiha tras un silencio incómodo.

Deidara agudizó su mirada y todos, excepto Madara, retrocedieron ante esto, el enmascarado estaba a punto de soltar una estruendosa carcajada, akatsuki finalmente había caído en la decadencia. Aquella discusión no podía ser más ridícula.

—Tú —musitó con voz temblorosa mientras apretaba sus puños—… Maldito egoísta ¡Bastardo, animal ponzoñoso, escoria, desgracia humana! ¡Te odio y ojala explotes, tú y tu maldito hermano, un!

Itachi se dignó a mirarlo.

—Deidara, no exageres.

Todos aspiraron el aire que los rodeaba y lo estancaron en sus pulmones incluyendo a Madara.

—Ppobre Itachi-san —murmuró, divertido.

—¡Exagerar!, ¿Además de no traerme la desgraciada mermelada de fresa me sales con que exagero? ¡Tú… desgraciado! ¿Por qué mierda tengo yo que decirle a mi hijo que soy su madre? ¡Yo soy su maldito padre! ¡Estás quitándome todo poder, bastardo y soy yo quien carga con los malditos síntomas! ¡Seré el padre y será varón!

Itachi respiró pausadamente, como si le costara.

—Te recuerdo que estás adoptando el rol de la mujer, es lo normal, Deidara.

—¿Normal? —el rubio lo miró incrédulo—, qué parte de un embarazo masculino te parece normal, imbécil.

—No discutiré más el sexo de mi hija ni mí papel.

Deidara frunció el seño junto a los labios mientras daba un pisotón al suelo cargado de frustración.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Ve a buscarte otra puta, hn! ¡Y será varón, imbécil!

Deidara desapareció con el envase de mermelada que Tobi le había comprado hacia unas horas antes entre las manos, murmurando unos cuantos insultos incoherentes.

Hidan pasó frente al moreno negando con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se clavaban con cierto brillo lastimero en él. Tobi por su lado se limitó a suspirar consiente que Deidara realmente debía sentirse mal en aquél punto y qué decir de Kisame, quien le dedicó una mirada cargada de molestia mientras caminaba junto al enmascarado en dirección al lugar por el cual Deidara se había marchado.

Itachi frunció el ceño ahora qué había hecho mal.

Kakuzu se detuvo frente a él y le dedicó una sonrisa prepotente.

El moreno viró sus ojos, aquello era más que suficiente, hasta Kakuzu parecía saber algo qu él no. Cayó en cuenta que quizá realmente había tratado mal a Deidara, últimamente no lo había tomado en cuenta como su pareja, porque aunque el rubio lo negara él era suyo.

Bien, ya entendía el punto, iría por el rubio.

Con un gruñido estancado en la garganta se dirigió a las afueras para buscar al artista.

* * *

Diedara jamás esperó que Itachi se disculpara con él y aunque le compró una torta de chocolate el Uchiha era de forma exageradamente natural un bastardo.

—Sigue siendo niña. Y tú serás la madre.

Deidara sonrió dulcemente.

—Bien, yo seré la madre, hn. Y como e bien sabido es la madre quien tiene todo el poder sobre su hijo —tomó el pastel y lo aplastó sobre la cabeza del moreno—, acércate a mi hijo y a mí y te mato, hn.

Sin más comenzó a caminar regresando a la guardia.

—Es hija.

* * *

_*Malvados viscos:_  
(1) Es una estimación probablemente incorrecta. No sé qué edad tiene Itachi ni Sasuke, Shippuden me da dolor de cabeza xD.  
(2) Es una burla ya que muchas veces le dicen "Sentido maternal" en éste caso sería un "Sentido Uchiha"  
(3) Nosupe bien cómo expresarme pero imagino que sabrán cómo luce el vientre de una mujer en ése estado, la piel se estira a más no poder, a eso me refiero.  
(*): Quiero una niña, quiero: El título me vino a la cabeza por la película de Peter Pan donde eclaman: "Sí creo en las hadas, creo, creo"

* * *

**d**d**S**⌐.


	5. ¡Maldición! Te odio, hn

(**Aquí**):¡Lamento haberme tardado! Es que ya no sé cómo continuar éste fic, pero ya está llegando a su fin, no quise hacerlo de sólo 5 caps, así que lo continuaré quizá hasta 7 como máximo. Saludos~

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Slash, ooc, mpreg, lime.  
!**E**xtensión: 1.488 palabras.  
!**R**eto: _Un mes con ItaDei_. Día correspondido: 27.  
!**B**eta R: _Derama17._

* * *

**Pregnant**.  
Capítulo V.  
—_Por_: _ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

¡_Maldición_! Te odio, hn.

* * *

Los besos cargados de deseo se extendían por su cuello y como respuesta entre abrió sus labios para dejar escapar un gemido seguido por incontenibles jadeos que aumentaba de cantidad a cada segundo y es que las caricias del moreno le enloquecían.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando Itachi se restregó descaradamente contra sus glúteos. Se inclinó más hacia el mueble, abriéndose de piernas.

—Itachi —tartamudeó—, por favor…

El Uchiha se movió con rapidez, abriendo sus pantalones y bajando los del rubio. Lentamente se hundió en él, abriéndose paso por ése aro de músculos tan cálido que lo enloquecía, la sensación le hizo estremecerse y arqueándose a más no poder ante la primera estocada alcanzó el orgasmo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras su respiración acelerada le ahogaba por unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose totalmente solo en la habitación y se sintió exageradamente triste.

Gruñó reprimiendo las ganas de llorar al notar una gran erección entre sus piernas.

—Estúpido embarazo —murmuró limpiando sus ojos.

Tras ponerse de pie decidió salir a caminar, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que le había dirigido la palabra al Uchiha y desde entonces no había salido, ni siquiera para celebrar que ya se habían cumplido los nueve meses.

Caminar no le hizo demasiada gracia, se sentía inmenso. Más que grande: Enorme.

Estaba gordo, casi vacuno.

Se preguntó cómo regresaría a su peso normal tras tener al engendro y mientras planeaba una dieta y una serie de entrenamientos Itachi apareció de la nada causándole un bote que le hizo trastabillar, jadeó viéndose a si mismo en el suelo pero jamás llegó a tocarlo. El moreno le sostuvo con una facilidad pasmosa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Itachi.

Deidara se sonrojó soltándose del agarre de un golpe, gruñó sacudiendo su capa como si el moreno tuviera algún tipo de sucio encima y se dispuso a caminar, Itachi no se lo permitió, interponiéndose en su camino. Pronto se encontró acorralado entre el cuerpo del Uchiha y la pared.

—No te interesa —gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

—De hecho sí.

Deidara volteó sus ojos, claro que le importaba sólo él y su pequeño engendro, lo empujó con fuerza más los pasos que el Uchiha retrocedió pronto desaparecieron regresando a su posición inicial. Sintió la extraña necesidad de besarlo y pedirle que le abrazara pero su orgullo valía más.

—Suéltame Itachi, hn.

—No.

—Hagamos algo ¿Bien, hn? —sonrió jocosamente.

—Bien —Itachi ladeó su rostro, reticente—, adelante.

—Tú—Se inclinó hacia Itachi— te suicidas y yo me voy, hn.

Itachi alzó la ceja derecha y rebuscó entre su capa lo que acababa de comprar.

—Hagamos esto más fácil, Deidara —bisbisó—, te regresas a la cama y te doy tú mermelada.

No, no se dejaría vencer por aquello, lo engordaba aún más ¡La mermelada era mala!

Miró con recelo el sabor y estuvo a punto de gemir en el éxtasis, mermelada de fresa. Alzó la vista batiendo sus cabellos rubios en el movimiento y sin más tomo la mermelada regresando a su habitación. Itachi le siguió consciente que seguramente el rubio no le había perdonado aún y que necesitaría hacer más, lo abrazó por la cintura desplegando suaves besos en el cuello del rubio quien comía de forma natural la mermelada de su dedo.

Itachi frunció el ceño al ver que éste no cedía, realmente debía estar molesto con él hasta el punto en los besos en su cuello parecían no hacer efecto, aún cuando ése era su punto débil.

* * *

Estaba a punto de explotar, aquello era el colmo, Deidara no podía hacerle eso.

El sharingan volvió a destellar mientras observaba sentado en el húmedo suelo cómo Kisame tomaba su puesto sobre el futón y detrás de su rubio acariciando el vientre de éste dándole un suave masaje con crema aromatizada. Deidara parecía estar a punto de sufrir un orgasmo y aquello le estaba matando, mataría al desgraciado traidor de Kisame.

Y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le haría a Tobi por tomarse la libertad de acariciar las tersas y perfectas piernas de Deidara, el bendito masaje había pasado a ser entero; desde los pies hasta lo que la tela dejaba libre de sus muslos. ¡Aquél hermoso cuerpo le pertenecía sólo a él! No podía soportar el verlos acariciar al medio dormido artista, le estaba matando, enloquecería en cualquier instante.

Pero separarlos de él sería causar que se enojara aún más y ya tenía más que suficiente. No deseaba ganarse otra mirada de odio de su rubio.

Gruñó cuando Deidara se estremeció soltando una risita ronca a causa de las sugerentes caricias que Tobi le daba en los pies.

Aquello era un cuadro erótico, definitivamente el par de bastardos estaba aprovechándose de aquella posición, él debería estar acariciando entero el cuerpo de Deidara, sólo él. Después de todo aquella era su familia.

Se levantó con una pesada aura y dudarlo se abrió paso, empujando a Kisame en el movimiento, hasta tirarse en el futón. Deidara no se dignó a mirarlo pero el espadachín sí le interrogó con la mirada.

—Ésta también es mi cama.

Deidara bufó por lo bajo y aquello le molestó aún más.

Les dio la espalda y decidió tomar una siesta, escuchando lejanamente como se despedían del artista.

* * *

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, tomó asiento sobre el futón y miró a su alrededor con parsimonia.

Algo no le cuadraba, sinceramente había algo malo a su alrededor, el suelo húmedo estaba habitado por una que otra araña mientras el techo carecía de luz, unas cuantas rocas esparcidas en el suelo e incontables telarañas y polvo era todo lo que veía.

Sí, nada había cambiado.

Decidió no prestarle atención, se levantó y caminó hacia el pequeño estante donde colocaban los utensilios personajes junto a un gran tazón que guardaba agua pura y limpia, comenzó a cepillar sus dientes dientes en silencio, lavó su rostro con abundante agua y cambió sus ropas acomodando algo más para poder bañarse al atardecer.

Una vez presentable para aquél día laborioso abrió la puerta, miró la habitación una vez más e hizo una mueca inconforme y desapareció, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Tres…

Revisó el centro de la cueva que se encontraba inhabitada exceptuando a Tobi, quien permanecía tranquilamente dormido a media entrada.

Dos…

Decidió revisar los pasadizos tomándose la libertad de entrar en las reformadas habitaciones que el líder se había encargado de hacer, nadie estaba en la cueva.

Uno…

¡Mierda!

Regresó dando grandes zancadas y abrió la improvisada puerta estampándola contra la pared, se sintió el temblar de algunas rocas que cayeron junto a la arena proveniente del techo que manchó su gabardina, frunció el ceño.

La arcilla no estaba, la capa no estaba ¡Deidara no estaba!

Lo mataría, estaba en su noveno mes, no podía haberse ido ¿Es que estaba loco?, en una misión no estaba, de eso podía asegurarse y no sólo porque Tobi permanecía en la cueva sino porque además Pein había aclarado que no se permitirían tomar riesgos de alejarlo a él y al rubio o que ambos pudieran tener una baja del chakra que se encargaba de proteger al bebé.

Se encaminó a la salida.

—¿Dónde está Deidara, Tobi?

—¿Uh? —murmuró mientras se reincorporaba—, ¿No estaba durmiendo, Itachi-san? Nadie le ha visto.

Kisame entró con una cesta de frutas.

—Deidara no está —murmuró en tono ofuscado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido—, rápido, hay que convocar una reunión, es peligroso que se alejen o que haga esfuerzos, debemos traer a Konan y Pein.

* * *

**d**d**S**⌐.


	6. ¡Mierda! ¿Finalmente, adiós bebé?

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Slash, ooc, mpreg.  
!**E**xtensión: 1.410 palabras.  
!**R**eto: _Un mes con ItaDei_. Día correspondido: 27.  
!**B**eta R: _Derama17._

* * *

**Pregnant**.  
Capítulo VI.  
—_Por_: _ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

¡_Mierda_! ¿Finalmente, adiós bebé?

* * *

Apenas podía respirar, sentía que sus costillas se destrozarían mientras siguiera arqueándose de aquella forma pero no conseguía aminorar el dolor. Tragó saliva en un intento por callar sus gritos mientras cerraba los ojos con extrema fuerza para no llorar. No, el engendro no podía estar a punto de salir, no podía nacer sin Konan para sacarlo, no en brazos de aquella persona y menos si no tenía la mano de Itachi para sostenerle.

Trago saliva mientras intentaba respirar con más calma, inhalar y exhalar, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Sasuke estaba estupefacto al igual que sus compañeros. Aquello debía estar mal.

—… Sasuke —bisbisó Karin, totalmente aterrada— ¡Está perdiendo demasiado chakra! El niño fue gestado artificialmente, es decir, se mantiene vivo por el chakra que le rodea. Debe haber alguien que le entregue constante chakra, ¡Uno muy poderoso! —exclamó—, para éste punto él no tiene lo necesario para mantenerse a sí mismo, menos a un niño.

Deidara se estremeció. No, su engendro no podía estar a punto de morir, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Jadeó mientras inevitablemente estallaba en un llanto desesperado.

—No hay nada que hacer, Sasuke —exclamó Suigetsu, demasiado incómodo con la situación—, vámonos.

—… Debemos ayudarlo —habló Jûgo.

El pelinegro se volteó a verlo, él también tenía la extraña necesidad de ayudarlo. Sin más se agachó frente a Deidara y con un kunai destrozó la capa comenzando a analizarlo minuciosamente con el sharingan.

—Karin, comienza a drenar chakra.

Apenas abrió sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas captó el sharingan.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó entre jadeos.

Sasuke apenas pudo oírle, aquél nombre le estremeció por completo en una ráfaga de ira incontenible. Deidara gritó adolorido, por más que su orgullo doliera deseaba con todo su corazón que Itachi llegara, él necesitaba los ojos del pelinegro para que le transmitieran la calma que siempre embargaba su presencia, necesitaba las palabras conciliadoras de Itachi, no aquél frío que Sasuke lograba transmitirle.

—Sasuke —le llamó Suigetsu—, hay que buscar cómo sacarle al niño.

El pelinegro asintió, de forma brusca abrió las piernas del rubio alzando sus caderas para poder deshacerse del pantalón más no lo consiguió. Deidara apenas pudo mover su pierna para golpearle, el Uchiha menor volvió a intentarlo pero como antes el artista intentó alejarle con alguna patada carente de fuerza.

—¡Quédate quieto! —gruñó, hastiado.

—¡No, hn! —exclamó con renovadas fuerzas, debía luchar por su engendro—, ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Intento ver cómo sacarte al niño!

—¿Y crees que me saldrá por el culo, hn? —respondió, colerizado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Deidara se sonrojo.

…Realmente pensaba eso.

Refunfuñó dejándose caer en el suelo sin poder replicarle más, el dolor estaba a punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

—¡Sasuke, deberíamos irnos! —pidió Karin—, el chakra se me agota y aunque lo intente no puedo entregarle suficiente a menos que me muerda y realmente no creo que vaya a hacerlo.

El Uchiha dudó por unos segundos pero era lo más recomendable, sólo limpiarse las manos. Tapó su boca gritándose mentalmente que debía planear algo, debía encontrar una respuesta con rapidez.

—Ayúdame, hn —gimió—… Cómo sea, sólo sácalo, hn.

Sasuke abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro suplicante de Deidara.

—Karin ¿Puedes seguir dándole chakra al niño?

—Sí, sólo es una barrera para que no se ahogue con los líquidos… Ya está listo para simplemente salir.

—Bien, hazlo —Sasuke se inclinó, acomodándose entre las piernas del rubio—, necesito que la muerdas.

Karin ofreció su brazo y Deidara asintió, sin rechistar más obedeció a Sasuke. Pronto el pelinegro comenzó a tantear la piel del artista buscando dónde cortar, tomó un kunai y aplicando algo de fuerza rasgó la piel sintiéndose incómodo por buscar no maltratar a Deidara. Tras terminar la incisión que consideró de un tamaño apropiado se acomodó hasta introducir la mano derecha. Logró sentirlo.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Karin, horrorizada— ¡Perdió el conocimiento, así no puedo darle chakra, Sasuke!

Él ya lo había sentido y sin perder tiempo rodeó al bebé con su propio chakra. Maldijo mentalmente, si no actuaba con rapidez el rubio moriría. Lamió sus labios y sin pensarlo más acomodó su mano en una posición que le permitiera sacar al niño sin lastimarlo.

El llanto rompió el silencio tenso que los había estado llenando. Karin se adelantó tomando al bebé entre sus brazos.

—Extraño —murmuró, totalmente enternecida mientras Jûgo y Sasuke se encargaban de cerrar al rubio—… Es como ver a Sasuke de bebé —sonrió tontamente, carcajeando por lo bajo mientras limpiaba la sangre del niño— ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Lo tiene que decir él —respondió Suigetsu, señalando a Deidara.

—Dejen de hablar estupideces, Karin, Suigetsu vayan por agua, laven a la criatura y tráiganla de inmediato, no quiero que despierte y no vea al niño.

—Es niña —le corrigió Karin para después desaparecer seguida de Suigetsu.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que incluso pestañear representaba demasiado esfuerzo. Intentó acomodarse sobre el futón, había tenido una pesadilla demasiado horrible. Se abrazó con fuerza al pecho cálido de Itachi esperando con ansias que éste acariciara su vientre abultado y le regañara por despertar a ésas horas de la madrugada.

De pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba.

—¿Engendro? —exclamó abrazándose a sí mismo. Gritó por el dolor y al verse a sí mismo encontró la impecable sutura de la cesárea—, ¿Ita-

Cerró la boca, aquél no era Itachi. Se subió a las caderas de aquél hombre y lo amenazó con la katana que reposaba cerca de ambos, empujando el filo contra el cuello del moreno. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, él también estaba cansado y no sólo físicamente sino a nivel mental.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo, hn? —preguntó en tono amenazante.

El Uchiha señaló un pequeño bulto cerca del fuego junto al cuerpo dormido de Karin, sólo allí supo que no era de noche sino caía la tarde pero estaban en una cueva cobijando al pequeño. Sin poder moverse bien se levantó con cuidado, aferrándose con fuerza a la katana. Al llegar junto a la mujer cayó de rodillas consciente que no podría levantarse de nuevo.

Sus manos temblaron al tomar el pequeño cuerpo, sonrió ganándose un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Es niña —murmuró Sasuke— ¡Jûgo y Karin! —exclamó—, compren algo para ella.

El silencio pronto reinó en la instancia, Suigetsu permanecía dormido a unos cuantos pasos del rubio quien seguía embelesado observando a la pequeña niña que apenas movía sus manitas, aferrándose a los dedos del rubio.

Deidara besó la frente de ésta y murmuró: —¿Cómo debería llamarte, engendro, hn?

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? —preguntó Sasuke, de pie.

—Deidara, hn. ¿Tú eres Sasuke, no? —detuvo sus palabras para luego apretar a la pequeña contra su pecho—… ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

—Llamaste el nombre de Itachi —murmuró en tono frío— ¿De qué le conoces?

Deidara se levantó con lentitud sosteniendo a la bebé con su brazo derecho.

—Ella es…

—Mi hija —completó Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke siempre había sido la luz de sus ojos. La única persona por la cual seguía vivo pero ahora sentía cierta molestia por tenerlo allí, porque había sido él quien recibió a su hija. Si bien se sentía agradecido aún dolía de cierta forma que su hermano le hubiera robado aquello: El momento especial, el recuerdo más preciado, claro que también estaba enojado con Deidara pero aquello le llevaba a pensar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke no hubiera estado allí? La desesperación estuvo a punto de matarle. Saber que ambos pudieron haber muerto —Deidara y su hija— era un dolor insoportable. Observó el rostro de Deidara quien avanzaba tras él lentamente. Denotaba dolor y sin más se acercó atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

—Te necesité —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de desvanecerse pero sin soltar a la pequeña— y no estuviste.

—Te escapaste —gruñó, alzándolo en brazos—. Pusiste la vida de nuestra hija en riesgo.

Deidara rió de forma jocosa.

—Ya suenas como un padre. Te odio, hn… Estaba tan feliz —bisbisó, cerrando ambos ojos— tenías tú atención en mí, era realmente feliz pero sólo fue para hacer al engendro y cuando ella llegó volví a desaparecer ¿Verdad, hn? Fue mi error por querer algo más. Pero ahora está bien porque yo también quiero toda la atención de ella…

Itachi observó de soslayo mientras continuaba saltando de árbol en árbol, el cuerpo dormido del rubio quien sin importar qué, no soltaba a su hija. Suspiró cansinamente, sospechaba que su familia sería demasiado peculiar.


End file.
